Tears of Joy
by GirlWithTheBrokenWings
Summary: I loved him. I couldn't have him. Or could I? One-shot


**你好！**

**So, I just got this idea, and I **_**had**_** to get it down, even though…uhh…readers of my other stories, please don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: Grant: Bex, what is this?**

**Bex: It's for you…WAIT! IT'S ALLY'S RIGHTS! * wrestles paper out of Grant's hands ***

**Grant: Oww…**

**I do not own!**

_We were both young when I first saw you,_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there,_

_On a balcony of summer air_

Cammie Morgan, aged 12, unhappily twirls on the dance floor.

Her creamy, knee length dress fans out around her.

Ugh.

There is too much noise.

She spots a balcony, and decides to stay there until everything dies down a bit.

But someone is already there.

She already knows who he is, even though she's never met him.

He knew she'd be there.

Without turning or lifting his gaze from the stars, he speaks to her.

"You're Cammie Morgan."

It's not a question, but a statement.

Not knowing what else to say, she sits down next to him.

"Yes."

And for the first time, he looks at her.

And never wants to look away.

Her eyes filled with tears.

He faintly resembled her father.

But as he smiles at her, she's not sad.

In fact, since the first time her father died, she feels safe…

and happy.

Little did I know…

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

"Mom, I have a girlfriend," I announce to my mom, just because.

Her face scrunches.

"Who?"

"Her name is Cameron Morgan."

She stood up.

"Zachary Goode, you will not see that girl."

"But…why?" I protest, knowing full well that it won't work.

She looks at me, her eyes smoldering from fury…

And I know.

But that won't stop me.

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go_

I can't believe it.

My mom flipped out when I told her about Zach.

Yet, here he was, in front of me, on the stairs, telling me the same things I was about to tell him.

That our parents disagreed with us.

And that we didn't care.

I cried as I pleaded with him not to go…not yet, leaving me stuck in this house alone again.

_And I said…_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone, _

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run, _

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story,_

_Baby just say yes_

He had me in his arms.

"Zach…we'll run away."

He stroked my hair.

"I know. But not now."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, _

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, _

_So close your eyes…_

_Escape this town for a little while._

A pebble hit my window.

I rubbed my eyes.

What was going on?

I looked outside, to the garden, and there he was.

I dashed outside.

_'Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter,_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet,_

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go,_

_And I said…_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_

_I'll be waiting,_

_All there's left to do is run,_

_You be the prince and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story._

_Baby just say yes._

_I got tired of waiting,_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around,_

_My faith in you is fading_

Why didn't he talk to me anymore?

Was it because he now hated me, or was it because of another girl?

I couldn't trust him anymore.

So I arranged a meeting, a confrontation.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said…_

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting,_

_For you but you never come,_

_Is this in my head,_

_I don't know what to think_.

"Zach," I whispered, as my eyes blurred.

"What did I do?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, as I waited for him to tell me something horrendous.

_ He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

_Marry me, Juliet, __you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_

_ It's a love story, baby just say... yes._

I felt him tug on my hand.

I opened my eyes to see a ring glittering at me.

"I went and talked to our parents." He explained.

Right then, I didn't want to hear more.

Maybe later, but not now.

I smiled, and nodded.

Tears filled my eyes for the millionth time, but this time, they were tears of joy.

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

**Oh my gosh.**

**I didn't like it.**

**How about you?**_  
_

_,_


End file.
